


Fishing Blues

by tadanomarz



Category: Naruto, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Sasori centric, in which sasori is yeeted into animal crossing new horizons, it isn't rly original characters but uh, no beta we die like sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: After Sasori dies, his soul doesn't go to the Pure Land, it goes directly to an island retreat hosting a Fishing Tournament.  Somehow, he's roped into competing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions





	Fishing Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumirufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirufus/gifts), [Banena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banena/gifts).



The last thing Sasori remembers is succumbing to his wounds at the hands of his grandmother and the brat from Konoha. For a time, he found himself in a dreamy self lucid state, drifting between what feels like clouds. But then his soul is tugged somewhere, and he feels himself being thrusted rudely into the air. When he awakens, Sasori opens his eyes to the bluest sky he’s ever seen. His limbs move mechanically, as if they’re not his own and when he regains his bearings he emotes for the first time in twenty agonizing years.

A humble town stands before him, but it’s awfully strange. When he glances around, there’s a strange aerial contraption behind him and the ocean’s at his back. It’s a picturesque get away close to the ocean and  _ that’s not all. _

A strange animal standing upright loiters close to one of the buildings. When he checks his pockets, he doesn’t have any of his weapons- instead it’s replaced with money, and some tools he’s never used before.

When he approaches the animal, he gives it a scrutinizing glare. What’s worse is the animal talks like he’s a regular human, wears clothes and is apparently running a fishing tournament that he ropes him into. Since he’s a newbie, the beaver, CJ gives him a fishing rod and some bait and sends him off on his way to await for the others participating.

When he sets camp near the ocean, footsteps track through the sand behind him. He doesn’t spare a glance, but he does overhear the conversation.

“Have enough bait?” A feminine voice asks.

“Yup.” Another voice replies, “got enough to keep me going three minutes straight.”

Sasori glances over and nearly blanches. Two humans stand close to one another, with fishing gear, talking amongst themselves. The other residents of this island are animals, so he almost feels relief upon seeing them. He makes eye contact with one of them who blinks.

“Oh, are you new?” The stranger asks, “need any bait?”

“I’m fine.” Sasori brushes off, trying to emit an intimidating aura. 

“Suite yourself.” The stranger said with a shrug, then goes back to talking with their friend. 

But Sasori learns the price of his hubris, when he finds out how difficult it is to fish. Not only do these aquatic fiends fail to know what’s good for them, they had the audacity to turn fin after he incorrectly cast his line. He ran out of fishing bait and proceeded to run around the island like a headless chicken, casting his line into the ocean and rivers, only acquiring four fish.

For whatever reason, they sometimes mysteriously disappeared or ignored it. Other times when he reeled them in, he’d be getting colored eggs instead. It steadily caused the rise of his ire, becoming harder to not to snap the fishing rod in half. When the whistle was blown, he sulks while trudging up to CJ who gave him a prize.

Sasori stares down at the fish pochette and feels nothing but rage. The cutely designed face stares back at him, mockingly.

The strangers from before approach him, giving him almost pitying looks.

“Hey man, you know you’ve got more time to compete.” said the one with reddish brown hair. 

“Do you have the recipe for bait?” asked the other with black curls.

“Recipe?” Sasori’s brows furrowed, staring at the duo as if they had two heads. “No. I don’t.”

“Weird, Mr. Nook should’ve given you one.” The reddish brown haired one remarked. She reached into her pocket and took something out.

Sasori nearly overreacted and sliced off her hand, but restrained himself upon seeing a peculiar rectangular device surface. 

“Take your nook phone out.” The stranger ordered.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasori frowned when rummaging through his big pockets and unveiled a cellphone with a simple phone case. It blinked alive and when he unlocked it, onto it a recipe popped up: Fish Bait.

The recipe required one manila clam per bag, for whatever reason. 

“Where do I get them?” Sasori inquires.

“You dig for them.” The reddish brown haired stranger replied. “You can find them in the sand.”

“Ya got a shovel?” The other stranger asked.

Seemingly from nowhere, one of the strangers removes a whole ass shovel from their pants pocket and throws it over to him. Clearly they took his silence as a no. Sasori can only stare in disbelief.

“We’ll help you find some before the next part of the tournament.” The black haired stranger said, already beginning to walk away. “Follow me.”

Sasori follows them and discovers finding Manila Clams is nearly as exhausting as fishing in this tournament. He isn’t sure why he feels compelled too, and he almost wishes he could build a puppet to do it for him. But after an exhausting ten minutes, he acquires fifteen whole clams.

The one stranger who helped him out leads him to a workbench he can’t help but stare.

“Watch and learn.” The stranger said, who proceeded to just throw the clam onto the desk and swipe at the air and chop through it. 

Sasori doesn’t know how to exactly feel. When it’s his turn the time blurs when he’s crafting and somehow he now has fifteen bags of fish bait. 

By the time he finishes, Sasori hears the whistle and flies to his spot on the beach. And he fishes, it continues to be frustrating. He stands between the two strangers, biting his lip waiting in anticipation for the damn things to bite when he gets slapped in the face by something slimy.

“What—“ Sasori feels the words die in his throat at the massive oarfish one of them caught.

He’s immediately slapped behind his head, and when he turns the other stranger also acquired one too. When the whistle sounds, he’s acquired only five fish compared to their eight and ten hoards. 

“Oops.” The one stranger apologized, “my bad.”

Sasori stares at his Olive Flounder and Sea Bass dejectedly and sighs. He drags himself up to CJ, hands him the fish, retrieves a heavy anchor and drags with him to the beach.

He hunts clams, fishes, rinse and repeat. When he acquires an oarfish, everything begins to feel weird and he blacks out temporarily. When he opens his eyes, he’s back on the deck near the plane. But when he checks his pockets, none of his spoils are there.

Sasori’s gotten faster, the other two people are kind to him each time. It’s weird to think about and they’re both bothersome. He doesn’t want to admit they’re useful, but there’s only so much patience he has when they’re holding the more expensive fish over his head.

But everything restarts every now and then Sasori’s beginning to wonder if the refusal of this world is due to the price of his hubris.

During every reset, Sasori begins to learn about both of them, about their own islands with kind animal neighbors. And how their other friend was supposed to show, but couldn’t so he easily filled their place instead. It became enjoyable, but he’d never tell them that.

As the waves of the sea brush against his bare ankles, he feels an odd pulling sensation in his chest. Although he is miserable with all the Carp and Garbage he’s gotten, he’s grown accustomed to this world. But it isn’t enough to keep him here, because his body begins to lose its shape and he drops the umbrella he got from CJ in the sand.

“Oh. You going?” asked the one stranger.

“Good luck Sasori Naruto.” the other stranger waved, smiling lazily. “We’ll see you later, space cowboy.”

Sasori is bemused when his soul is shot back to his own world. When he awakens, he sees a masked orange man and Deidara nearby.

“Looks like we’re partnered again!” Deidara comments.

“Don’t even say another word.” Sasori deadpans. “Or I’ll kill you myself.”

“But we’re already dead??!” Deidara shoots back.

“I’ll kill you with an oarfish.” Sasori retorts, earning him bewilderment from his partner. 

When the Fourth Shinobi War is thrust into motion, Sasori can not help but think of fishing and beating those children at that game. 

Maybe, he thinks while facing off against Kankarou, he thinks about making a puppet out of a fish to help him reel in his fish bounties faster. Get him Bells, and find an island retreat that he can retire at. After this whole shindig is over, he’ll get his petty revenge and win the tournament. 

Little does he know, he would be winning regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is based off of the recent event in ACNH with the fishing tournament! :> i decided to dress up my character as sasori and well, yeah. i played with some friends since you can get more points but.... we went through a series of having to restart the event bc of some internet issues so i hope y'all liked it!


End file.
